desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Celia Solis
Bio Celia Solis is the youngest daughter of Gabrielle and Carlos Solis, who often enjoys rebelling againt her mother with her older sister Juanita. Season 5 Like her sister, Celia was born during the five-year-jump. She is quieter and more soft spoken than her older sister. At one point, she responds to every question Gabrielle asks with a nod, prompting Gabrielle to suggest she should get Celia tested. Season 6 In "Boom Crunch" (6.10), the Solis family are all at the Christmas Block Party just as the plane carrying Karl's message for Bree is crashing onto Wisteria Lane. Carlos and Juanita get away, but Celia doesn't move in a state of shock, just as the plane is coming towards her. Gabrielle tries to save her but frantic citizens are blocking her way. Just when the plane is seconds away from killing her, Lynette pushes her out of the way. Although Celia is fine, Lynette loses one of the twin babies she is pregnant with. In "If.." (6.11), which shows us the aftermath of the plane crash, Gabrielle contemplates that God saved Celia, and that she is special. In a flash forward 5 to 10 years, Carlos and Gabrielle fight over Celia. While Celia would prefer to go to Summer Camp, Gabrielle demands that she audition for 'Annie', which she has to oblige to. In a flash forward 20 to 25 years, Carlos and Juanita have left the house. Gabrielle is seen watching Celia's one successful commercial, and then asks Celia to audition for another. This makes Celia tell Gabrielle that her being spared in a plane crash is not a big deal. In "The Chase" (6.16), Celia has Chicken Pox, which Gabrielle has never had, so she goes to stay with Bob and Lee while Carlos takes care of Celia. Season 7 In Season 7, it's revealed that Juanita is not Carlos and Gabrielle's biological child, so Celia isn't Juanita's biological sister. Her real biological sister is Grace Sanchez. Alternate Timeline As Gabrielle sleeps next to her daughter she dreams about what Celia will do in her future which will make her so special which would explain why God decided to save her in the plane crash. Gabrielle becomes obsessed for Celia to become an actress and attend a lot of audtions. She become so obsessed in controlling Celia's life that it puts a strain on her relationship with Carlos and he ends up leaving her. It later shows Gabrielle as an old lady who tells Celia that her career is the only thing she has left as Carlos left her and Juanita never calls. When Gabrielle awakes she notices what Celia has to do to be special - absolutely nothing. It's later shown in the following episode that Carlos and Gabrielle brought Lynette and her husband Tom a flat screen TV in order to thank Lynette for saving Celia's life. Category:Children Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Daughter of a main character Category:Females Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents